Talk:Kurutta Akahoshi/@comment-4097945-20150805001218
This article goes against the Plagiarism policy of the wiki. As such, you must substitute all content belonging to other authors by your own or remove it entirely. A substantial amount of content has been traced back to other authors, namely in the Beelzebub, Superpower, UQ Holder, One Piece and Hunter x Hunter Wikis. Therefore, the following sections require immediate change: *Appearance; *Personality; *Combat: **Nen (Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu, En, Gyo, Ken, Ko) and Nen Abilities Table. *Quotes (All quotes not belonging to you must be correctly credited) ---- In regards to other infringements, the Combat section is highly unacceptable. Kurutta is described as an overpowered character, and therefore cannot be allowed to exist as such. The ability to lift an entire mountain and causing earthquakes is not only extremely exaggerated, but an impossible feat for any character in the HxH universe seen thus far: this wiki follows the outlines created in the canon universe, and cannot therefore allow for such extreme disregards for the limits of human power in the series. A strong character is, of course, allowed, and certainly there exists a character stronger than all others, but never to this extent and never unjustified. It is important to state that all powers have a reason to be: Netero, one of the strongest characters in the HxH universe, in order to even achieve his power, meditated and lived isolated for decades, surviving the harshest of situations. There is also a clear lack of interest in maintaining scientific reasoning: whilst Hunter x Hunter is a fictional world, ruled by its own natural laws, its science closely resembles that of the real world, and, as such, the laws that dictate reality cannot be overlooked and science must be, at all times, taken in consideration: the use of terms such as "8,000,000,000 gravity" and "4000000 times" is completely unallowed, as they are not only random in choice, but mean nothing. There is not such thing as 8 billion gravity, nor is mathematics taken in consideration to determine someone is 4 million times stronger than someone else. Stating someone can circumnavigate the world in 18 seconds is ridiculous, and a speed of "mach 10000" would rip apart any human body that attempted to move. Kurutta's Shadow Boost abilities, even if they were not plagiarised, and even if you rewrote the content to be your own, must be rethought. In Hunter x Hunter, powers must be concrete in what they do: they affect this and do that, they have control over this is than situation, etc. The powers here presented have only a very vague and subjective idea of what they do. Darkness is an abstract concept, that are not objectively defined unless we approach them scientifically. Therefore, it's not acceptable that someone damages someone else with the power of darkness, as it has no real meaning, nor is it easily defined (if at all). You state darkness as being "pure negativity", but there is no connection between negativity, physical damage and control over shadows. They are all completely separate from each other. Perhaps instead of darkness there is shadow control, and not negativity. Something more concrete is needed. On another note, disclaimers about the content of this page are not necessary. Most of the important disclaimers can be found in the site's policies. ---- All of the infringements must be changed with the utmost haste. Any requests for more time to change the page can be done, but changes MUST be done. A word of advice: it is much more interesting to someone that a character is not very strong and can overcome hardship than be the most powerful person in the world and face no threats. "If everyone's special, no one is special.". Using this character in its overpowered situation would mean everyone else would also be impossibly strong, and it would become intolerable and boring to read about. No one would be interested in watching/reading Hunter x Hunter if everyone was as strong as Netero or if Gon was always as strong as his adult form. The fun is in the struggle, and the reward in its overcoming. Best of luck. If any help is required, contact me at any time.